1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for dispersing the collision energy of a front pillar during a car crash, and in particular to a structure for dispersing the collision energy of a front pillar during a car crash which makes it possible to minimize the hurts of a driver and a passenger in such a way to effectively disperse a collision energy transferred to a front pillar when a car crashes into on its front side.
2. Description of Related Art
When an impact is transferred to a front side of a vehicle, the impact is directly transferred to the side of a driver if a front pillar and a crash pad don't effectively absorb the impacts.
In particular, the collision energy is directly transferred to a fender apron without passing through a front side member which is an impact absorption structure and to the lower side of a front pillar, so the crash pad is pushed back a lot, thus causing an opening part of a door to deform. When the opening part of the door deforms a lot, the upper sides of a side sill and a front pillar might be bent, so a driver and a passenger could be severely hurt.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.